Surviving Game of Thrones
by MoonWolfAtlantis
Summary: Who do you think has a chance of surviving Game of Thrones? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

This is something that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. What's it about is that YOU who read this send me people from other different fandoms who you think would survive in Game of Thrones. I'll be needing their names, what fandom their from, their house symbol and words, their family members (if they have any), their sworn houses and what kingdom their in. Also include a little excerpt nothing to big, but just write what's going on around them.

It should look like this:

Clementine (Telltale Walking Dead Series)

House Name: Everett

House Symbol: Two daggers crossed on black background

House Words: Only the strong survive

Family: Lee Everett (father), AJ Everett (brother)

Castle Name: Savannah

Kingdom: the North

Sworn Houses: All those she traveled with in the game

Information about their house: House Everett's lands are the most fertile in the entire North and are the only ones who don't have to buy food from the Reach. Clementine is the future ruler of the house when she becomes of age and is an excellent fighter, she will do anything to protect her family, her father Lee lost his arm during the Rebellion. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her brother. They are sworn enemies of the Bolton's

Clementine reread the paper I'm front of her "this can't be right" she whispered, her father smiled grimly from where he was sitting "I'm afraid so Sweetling, the Bolton's have taken control of Winterfell and the North" Lee said with a tired sigh "they are also demanding that we come and pledge fealty to them and that you are to marry his bastard son". Clementine clenched the letter in her hands "this is all Robb Starks fault, if he hadn't declared war on the South then none of this would've happened" she said vehemently, AJ looked at them worried "are they going to try and take Savannah from us?" he asked with worry lacing his voice, Clementine put her arms around her little brother "no AJ, they do not have enough men like we do to try and take our ancestral home" she said calmly before turning to her father "so what do we do now?" Lee stroked his chin "we'll double the training the men get and AJ will have to start his training now, just for right now we be on alert" Clementine nodded agreeing with her father "we also have the most food out of all everyone in the North and winter will be here shortly" he said. Clementine looked out the window of the hall, something was coming and she needed to be prepared for it.

I made it House Everett, because I don't know Clementine's last name


	2. Chapter 2

Sent in by Guest:

Tommy Chong (Cheech & Chong Up In Smoke)

House name:Chong

House Symbol: a yellow sun in the center a green pot leaf

House Words: hey man mellow out man!

Family:Maggie Sand (wife) , Cheech Martel (cousin)

Castle Name :Labamba

kingdom: Dorne

Sworn Houses:all who support Danerous Stornborn

Information about House Chong

House Chong moved to Dorne to set up trade routes to sell hemp grown at his farm in the southern moved to Dorne just after the sand snakes killed Doran Martell .Cheech escaped and found Tommy and his wife who though a Sand loves Tommy and earn income selling rope and pot hope to do as much as they can to rebuild Dorne.

Tommy "hey man when we goin to the water gardens babe?"Maggie "Are you how do you say it-oh - are you stones again Tommy?" Tommy cracks up laughing as he knows she can see right through him "um as i can like see through your gown you can -wow i can see through -"Maggie leads a stoned Tommy chong into the bed chamber the adventure continues .


	3. Chapter 3

Isabeau - Bo - Dennis (Lost Girl)

House: Dennis

House symbol: a woman with blue smoke entering her mouth

House Words: Forever Strong

Family: Dagny Waters (bastard sister), Trick (grandfather Deceased), Aife (mother Deceased), Hades (father Exiled)

Castle Name: The Clubhouse

Sworn Houses: Her allies in Lost Girl

Valyrian Weapon: Sword - Lover's Bite

Kingdom: Crown lands

History about House: Long before Aegon conquered Westeros there used to be eight kingdoms, which House Dennis ruled as Kings and Queens of the Coast. When Westeros was conquered House Dennis Lost their kingdom not to just Aegon but also to the Riverlands and the Reach, they have always vowed to reclaim what is rightfully theirs. House Dennis has always remained neutral in whatever conflict that has erupted in Westeros

Bo merely frowned as she read the missive in front of her "BoBo what is it?" Asked Kenzi her best friend and confidant from her seat where she was feeding Bo's baby sister Dagny "I have been cordially invited or rather ordered to attend King Joffrey's wedding to Margaery Tyrell" Bo said quite bitterly slamming the missive down. Kenzi raised her eyebrow "someone is actually willing to marry that beast of a man?" She asked before thinking on it "I can smell Olenna Tyrell being involved in this" causing Bo to nod her head in agreement, she remembered the first and only time she met that blonde haired freak, he tried to assault her and Kenzi. "Lady Olenna is rather ambitious, she wants her family blood to rule the Kingdoms and from what my spys tell me she is also planning to marry her grandson Willas to Sansa Stark so they can rule the largest kingdom" she said massaging her head to prevent the headache she could feel from coming on "Sansa Stark? That red headed twit from the North is still alive?" Kenzi asked shocked at how someone with their head in the clouds could survive the viper den of Kings Landing was beyond her "yes and is apparently our new Kings punching bag" Bo said sighing getting up from the table "the wedding is in three days time, I must leave now if I wish to make it in time. And I can use that time to gather patience to deal with Cersei" "okay, but first sign of trouble you leave immediately, Dagny needs you" Kenzi said giving Bo a hug "don't worry I'll be back" Bo promptly left the hall and ordered a servant to get a horse ready while she packed

_**I don't know the geography of Westeros all that well so don't roast me**_


	4. Chapter 4

Malory Archer (Archer)

House Name: Archer

House Words: Money is Everything

House Symbol: The ISIS symbol

Sworn Houses: Kane, Gillette, Poovey, Tunt, Figgis, Krieger, Kasnova, Woodhouse

Family Members: Sterling Archer (son), Katya Archer (formerly Kasnova, daughter in law), Abbiejean Hill (bastard grandaughter)

Castle name: ISIS

Kingdom: The Westerlands

Information about the House: House Archer usually only fights in battles so long as they are able to gain something from it. For centuries they have been trying to get their hands House Tunt's fortune, but always fail at it. Malory Archer was almost fainting in happiness when Tytos Lannister nearly destroyed his family. Her son Sterling Archer is always of either drunk or with another woman despite being married much to her chagrin.

Malory clenched her hand around her glass ready to throw it either at the wall, her idiotic son or maybe the whorish maid Peeta who was sitting in front of her "now Mother, I know I promised to..." Sterling started before ducking under the glass that was thrown in his direction "hold your tongue Sterling. Isn't it enough you conceived that bastard daughter of yours on the Kane girl enough? But no you have to get this whore heavy too, how Katya puts up with you I'll never know" Malory yelled before turning her attention to the maid who was shaking "now as for you whore, you are to leave my lands and my castle immediately and if you ever return here again I'll make the Bolton's look like a newborn puppy understood?" Peeta afraid quickly nodded her head "good glad we understand each other now leave" Malory said quietly. "Mother was that really necessary?" Sterling asked pouring himself a drink after Peeta left "yes it was Sterling, with Lord Stark imprisoned by King Joffrey, the political climate will change soon" Malory said sipping her drink, Sterling shot his mother a confused look "what exactly did Lord Stark do anyway to get imprisoned?" He asked "the foolish Northerner discovered the Queen And her twin brother's incestous affair" Malory stated calmly, she only knew about it because she caught them together quite a few years ago "oh yes the climate shall change pretty soon." She whispered with a smile

**I had Archer married to Katya because frankly the relationship with Lana is toxic**


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel Agreste (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir)

House: Agreste

Words: Dark Wings Rise

House Symbol: A purple butterfly

Kingdom: Crownlands

Family: Emilie Agreste (wife, missing), Adrian Agreste (son)

Sworn Houses: Bourgeois, Sancoeur, Gorillon (the Gorilla)

History of house: House Agreste were once rulers of the Eighth Kingdom long before Aegon turned his eyes to Westeros which resulted in the Agreste family losing their kingdom alongside the Butterfly Crown. But they got their revenge to the Targaryen's over the years, by weakening their powerbase which resulted in the loss of their dragons. Gabriel Agreste is renowned for his clothes designs and his rather cold attitude to everyone even his own son.

Gabriel coldly stared at the nervous messenger in front of him "tell the Queen that if she wants my help in paying off the mountain of debt to the Iron Bank her foolish husband created she is to give the Crownlands back to their original owners, which is me, and vacate back to the West, where she can rule from there" he said rather coldly. "Father what about the Dragon Queen?" Adrian asked a little nervous "the debt created by that drunken oaf is tied to the throne my son" Gabriel said with a little smile "no matter who takes it, the Iron Bank will demand payment for it and as for the Dragon Queen. You needn't concern yourself, for she has no allies here and if the rumours coming from the North are true than who would want to rule over a frozen wasteland?"


	6. Chapter 6

Serenity Tsukino (Sailor Moon)

House: Tsukino

Words: The Moonlight Shall Guide Us

House Symbol: An upturned golden crescent moon

Kingdom: The Crownlands (Formerly known as the Moonlands)

Castle: Moon Palace

Family Heirloom: The Silver Crystal

Family: Selenity (Mother), Rini (Daughter), Endymion (Husband)

Sworn Houses: Her allies in the show

History of house: House Tsukino is amongst the oldest house in Westeros, they are a very distant relative of the Targaryens having left Valyria eons ago. They are in possession of the Silver Crystal which they used to defeat the White Walkers when they arrived in Westeros during the first Long Night. When Aegon Targaryen came to conquer the Kingdoms, House Tsukino had considered using the Silver Crystal to defeat him but decided against it. They pray to Selene, The Goddess of the Moon.

Serenity bent down to kiss her daughter "must you go Mother?" Rini asked her eyes shining with tears "I must my little Moonlight, because if I don't then who will stop the Night King?" Serenity said "but why must Papa join you?" Endymion picked up his daughter "I must go as well. They're going to need all the help they can get" he said giving her a hug "now you be good for Grandmother okay?" Endymion handed her over to Selenity, who despite being in her sixties still looked young "come here Granddaughter, soon your Mother and Father will have destroyed the White Walkers and be home before you know it" Selenity said. Serenity really didn't want to go North but she knew that by ignoring the issue won't make it go away "Milady" a voice said disturbing Serenity from her thoughts, looking over to the door she saw it was Lita, one of her protectors, "we must leave now" Lita said "okay, tell the girls that I'll be there shortly" Serenity ordered, Lita bowed her head before leaving the room. Serenity gave one last kiss to both her daughter and mother "I'll see you soon my Moonlight" she whispered into Rini's ear before swiftly leaving the hall and joining up with the party that was heading north, as they exited the Moon Palace Serenity turned her head back to memorise the building in which she grew up in


End file.
